Don't Walk Away
by LightHope1
Summary: Darry doesn't except a letter from his aunt in MI. She ran off with some rich man and left Darry's fathers' family in shambles. After having 6 children, she drops her youngest daughter on Darry and the Curtis Boys. Chapter 4 up
1. Baily Clare Parker

Don't Walk Away

Darry pulled up to the train station on the outskirts of Tulsa. He had gotten the letter from his Auntie in Michigan only days before explaining that Bailey Clare would be on the train and living with his family for a couple of months. His auntie Jade only caused trouble for his father years before, and she never wanted any part with the Curtis boys.

Auntie Jade at the tender age of 16 left her family to marry some rich man, after that Darry's father never forgave her for her stupid mistake. Auntie Jade had already six children and Bailey Clare was the youngest and was Ponyboy's age. He couldn't believe that he would have her to handle now but didn't complain. (Curtis boy's parents dead by now) He still hadn't told Sodapop or Ponyboy. Since the past year had been so tuff on the gang with more fights then ever with the socs you couldn't blame them. (Before Johnny and Dally die)

He parked his pickup near the station and hopped out. He wore a tight black shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. He walked to the entrance of the building opened to the cool whoosh of air and loud noises of people. He walked up to the counter and in a gruff voice asked, "Has the noon train from Chicago come in?" The young man behind the counter woke from his trance and said, "I think so, and it was early!" "Thanks" Darry said. Darry walked threw the crowd looking for a girl's face that might look like his own.

Bailey looked around at the girls moving threw the crowd. She wore plain blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. She had wished she could have taken her older sister Mary's dress but Mary had said forget it sister! She pushed her suitcase farther away and played with her long blond hair that was simply pulled back by a brown hair clip. Her shoes were worn in well and she felt very out of place even in this small town. She saw a tall young man looking straight at her. She knew right then that had to be her cousin Darry.

Darry introduced himself, "I'm Darry Curtis, I think you're my cousin am I correct?" Bailey nodded and stood, "Your correct, it's Bailey Clare Parker, but everyone calls my Bailey or Bails for short. Darry grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the station quickly. Bailey gave one look at the truck and asked, "Can I drive?" Darry looked up from the side door and smirked, "Maybe later kid." Bailey had grownup with 4 brothers and only one older sister. Her older sister was 25 now. Bailey was only 15 so when her older cousin said no to the driving she wasn't to upset.

They stayed silent most of the way back to the Curtis house. Darry broke the silence, "I'm not used to girls around the house and I just want to make it clear that you're not to much of an exception." Bailey was used to people over looking her and just nodded.

"Do I get my own room?" she asked.

Darry nodded and turned to her, "Your going to Ponyboy's High school and I expect good grades from you. I don't want anyone flunking anything in this house."

They pulled into the driveway before Bailey could say anything more. She opened the screen door and followed Darry to her room on the top floor. It was bigger then her closet size rooms back at home so it was a big adjustment. She actually had a closet and before she could stop herself, she hugged her cousin. He hugged her back and then pulled away.

In the doorway stood Ponyboy, Johnny and Sodapop. Two-bit was downstairs eating chocolate cake. Ponyboy opened his month and asked, "who that Darry?"

I hope you like this story and its start.

Lighthope1 plz read


	2. Jason Barks saves the day sort of

Jason Barks saves the day…well maybe not

Bailey looked over at her cousin and she could have sworn they could have been twins. Darry sort of pushed Bailey away and answered his little brother's question.

"She is Bailey Clare Parker and Auntie Jade's youngest daughter. She will be living with us for a while." Ponyboy walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Names Ponyboy, That's my brother Sodapop, we call him Soda, and that's my best friend Johnny Cade." Bailey smiled and shook back. It was a good start to life in the Curtis household.

Bailey met the whole gang. She became Ponyboy's 2nd best friend and Johnny's other friend. The three of them for the most part were inseparable. In high school, she was just as smart as Pony and had the same classes. She did have art with Johnny instead of creative writing that Ponyboy had. She stayed away from Darry when he was in a "mood" and avoided Dally and Steven.

One night in October, Bailey had missed her bus to get to the house and had to walk home. She had listed to Darry lecture her how life here was ruff here compared to where she had grown up. Bailey hadn't believed him truthfully. She was walking really fast and was in a deep thought trance. I got to get home and change I promised to go with Johnny and Ponyboy to the movies. Her steps quickened and her long blond hair wrapped around her face.

She was almost home and in Greaser territory, when she heard the roaring of a mustang. She knew if she turned around a soc would stop his car. It was to late thou, the socs where hollering at her now.

"Hey Bailey Parker. Bails Parker!" screamed one of the socs. Bailey swung around and glared with her green eyes, she found Bob Sheldon, Randy Anderson and Jason Barks looking at her.

"Do you need something socs?" Bailey asked.

Bob smiled and walked closer to her, "Your so pretty Bails, Why not come with us for a drive?"

Bailey could smell the beer on his breath; he came closer and touched her face. "I will not! Stay away!" Bailey called almost hollered. Randy called to Bob from the car, "Leave her be incase some greasers hear her." Randy also held a beer bottle and it made Bailey want to throw up. She watched Bob think over his choice and before he stepped closer, clean-cut Jason made the choice for him. "Bob, come on we got to go get Cherry and the others."

Jason helped Bob into the car and walked back to Bailey, "I'm sorry Bails, and you didn't deserve it!" Bailey only nodded and said, "Thanks Jason." He slid his hands threw his hair, grinned his trademark grin, and walked back to the car. Then Steve and Sodapop came running around the corner, they were to late because Randy had already sped off.

Bailey just stood stupid and got her thoughts back fast. Steve and Soda were walking up to her. Soda asked, "You ok Bails? Did they hurt you?" Bails smirked and said, "Nah they were to drunk to do anything and Jason told them to leave me alone!" Before Steve could say something Bails walked towards the house with Steve and Soda on her tail.

Bailey opened the door to the house and found Darry on the couch and Ponyboy in the kitchen with Johnny. Darry heard her feet and stood up and hollered, "Where have you been Bailey Clare." When he used that name she knew he was angry. "I was walking home because I missed the bus. And I was stopped by Socs and they were drunk." Darry threw us arms up, "How many times do I have to tell you Clare you can't treat this place like home!" Bailey hated her middle name and Darry knew well. "I am safe and you know the Socs won't hurt me." Darry stormed into his room and slammed his door.

Bailey looked up at the gang just starring at her. Soda just kind of stood stupid and then Steve said, "We got to get to work Soda. Come on." Soda woke from his trance and nodded. They left with no more words. Johnny walked behind Bails and whispered, "Don't worry, and Go get ready." Bailey turned around and hugged Johnny. Johnny shoved her (nicely) and she ran up the stairs. Ponyboy grabbed Johnny's sleeve, "You like my cousin or something?" Johnny shoved Ponyboy (playfully) and they chased each other around the house till Dally came into the house. Bailey came running down the stairs in blue jeans, a blouse, sneakers and a ponytail. Dally glared, "Bails dress normal!" Johnny yelled at Dally, "Leave her alone!" Bailey grinned at Johnny and grabbed Ponyboy's arm and they were off to the movies.

Dally kind of walked behind the 3 teens. Bailey headed for the gate to sneak through. They all made it and sat in the back row of the chairs. The movie was long and by the end of the night Bailey was fast asleep on Johnny's shoulder. He gently shoved her and Ponyboy ticked her sides. Her eyes grew huge and she laughed really hard. Dally came over and said, "Time to go kids, I don't want Darry ringing my neck." Ponyboy smirked and said, "Do we really have to?" Bailey yawned and started towards the fence.

Johnny fallowed with Ponyboy behind and Dally too. As they reached the street a red convertible mustang pulled up. Bailey saw Randy and Bob staring straight at her.

Dally got in front of her, "What do you want socs?" Bails looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. (Hint before the rings episode with Johnny and Bob) They both looked like they were ready to murder the socs. "We came to talk to Bailey Parker." Randy said. She turned at the ear when she heard her name and walked in front of Dally. "What do you want Randy?" she asked. "Will you go for a ride with us or we might not use violence. We got cars around the corner just waiting for our signal!" Bailey's eyes went huge; she turned to see Johnny and in his eyes showed pure hatred for the socs. If I go there will not be violence but if I don't people will be hurt.

She looked at Randy and answered his question with a simple word. "…."

I had to leave a cliffhanger.

Lighthope1 out for now


	3. History changes

History changes

Her eyes searched Randy's face for some way out. "You don't believe us do you!" he yelled. Dally sort of mumbled how stupid Randy was. Randy whistled really loud and out of the night, 8 headlights flashed on and the roaring of mustangs started. "Now young lady what's your answer!" hollered Bob. Before Bailey could answer, she heard rustling in the bushes, she turned around and found Darry and Tim Shepherds gang.

Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy grinned and Darry walked up and spoke in low voices. Bailey walked up to Bob and said, "Fine I will go." Bob and Randy both grinned and opened the car door for her. She sat in the back seat and turned to where the Greasers stood. Dally just shook his head but in a way sort of understood what she was doing for them, he also kind of smiled with a deeper respect that she was more then Darry's little cousin. Randy whistled again and the cars went dark, down the street.

At that moment, she felt like a glass wall separated her from her friends. Everything looked different from the inside of the car, all she knew was kind have distorted. "Your just driving me around the block and then home." Randy shook his head, you could smell the beer on his skin, he reeked, "Were stopping to have some fun!" Bailey's face froze and she turned to her friends and then saw Dally Winston and Johnny Cade with the anger flashing in their eyes. It seemed like hours before that she had lain on his shoulder sleeping peacefully (Johnny's) and teased Dally. Her tears ran down her face as the mustang sped off for Rocker's hill.

As they reached the hill and deep into Soc territory, Bails cried harder. They pulled into that drive and fellow mustangs were parked. Bailey got out of the car, with the two guys and their girlfriends joined up with them. Bob sort of waved towards Bailey. "Cherry this is Bailey Parker. She is new to our high school. Can you show her around?"

Cherry has sweet enough and nodded to her boyfriend, "Well your that girl that hangs with Greasers! You certainly don't look like them!" Bailey looked up from the ground, "I am one of them thou!" Cherry giggled and said, "Not for long!" She introduced everyone to Bailey and Bailey tried to be nice. She wasn't used to hanging out with other girls expect her sister Mary.

It was past midnight and the party on Rocker's hill was dying fast. Almost all the guys were drunk and the girls same, for the exception of girls like Cherry. Bob and Randy grabbed their girls and left the party. Bailey sat on a bench and watching the drunken girls and guys making complete fools of themselves.

She saw Jason walking towards her and he didn't look drunk. "What are you doing here Bails?" "Bob and Randy made me come or they would have fought the Greasers. I didn't want violence, all I did tonight was waste it away and now I have no ride home!" Bailey said. Randy turned to her, "Why didn't you say earlier. I will drive you home!" Bailey smiled and walked up to Jason's black mustang, they got in drove threw the night with the wind in their hair. They pulled into Greaser territory. All Bailey could thing about was Dally, Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny. They were so miserable when she left and went into the car.

Jason pulled the car up to the curb in front of the Curtis house. Just as the lights turned off with the engine, Bailey thanked Jason and headed to the dark, dark house. Not one light shown in any of the rooms and this scared her. As she opened the door to her house, the rooms were all dark, gloomy and nobody was home. She turned on some lights in the kitchen and living room; it looked like Darry had left rather quickly, his wallet still lay on the kitchen table with his cigarettes. There was no note, no nothing. Bails watched the clock chime on 3 am. This scared her bad, nobody was around, and she couldn't even call anyone. She lay on the couch and turned off all the lights, the thunder of the early morning storm raged outside.

The clock struck 10am and Bailey woke with a start. Still no one was home and this scared her even more. All of a sudden she heard voices and shouts outside. Women and children were crying, she ran outside and Mrs. Cade was in the street shouting that the President of the United States had just been assassinated. Bailey leaned against the porch beams with tears in her eyes. The women came all out of their houses, wailing and screaming. Mrs. Cade was already down the street, she was screaming, "The injustice, Where is Johnny? Johnny!!!!" Bails still leaned against the post but she went inside and to her room and changed. With her fresh jeans and blouse she set off to find her cousins.

Tulsa was very quiet that day; no one in the town talked much. Most of the stores were closed and as Bailey walked the streets searching she stopped by the back lot. There in the grass, lay Johnny and Ponyboy, they both were fast asleep. Bailey ran toward them and pinched them both. Their eyes flew open and they laughed and smiled at her. "Bailey we searched all night for you!" Johnny said in a low voice. "I missed you guys so much. I'm safe now with you guys." Bailey said. She got between her best friends in the grass and told them about the president. They all ran to Ponyboy's house to watch the news.

Dally and Darry were there and looked at Bailey hugged her hard. Johnny heard his mother screaming and left quietly. Darry decided to go to work because his job wasn't closed for the day. Two-bit wasn't around at all, he supposedly was hanging out with Soda and Steven. Ponyboy sat glued to the television and Dally sat on the porch smoking some cigarettes. Bailey originally was sitting next to Ponyboy but got up and grabbed a soda and went out to the porch. Dally looked so old just staring out into the street. He seemed lost in thought. She almost didn't interrupt her but decided to.

"Dally what do you think of all this?" Bailey whispered.

Dally looked over at her, "You had a lot of nerve last night, to do what you did! I got a lot of respect for you but I will make it clear I'm not easily won over. The president dying is really tragic with all this term moil going around."

For once Bailey thought she had gotten a better understanding of Dally Winston, the young man that lived half his life in the hood of New York and had a police record to prove it.

Then when she said, "Its what I had to do Dally. I hate fights! Someday I want world peace!"

He looked at her with his icy eyes that chilled her heart, "World Peace will never happen! Forever there will be war Bailey. Both War and Peace work hand in hand. It will never happen and even in this small town where nothing happens, something big soon will! I can feel it!" he whispered the last part.

Bailey looked over at him and nodded. "I wish life was simpler." Ponyboy came running out of the house, "Where's Johnny???"

Bailey froze trying to remember him disappearing. He had been around when they got home but something was wrong. There was a moaning coming down the street, Dally stood up and he saw Mr. Cade kicking Johnny. There were one lookers and Dally ran toward Mr. Cade and Bailey and Pony trailing behind.

Hope you like…

Lighthope1


	4. Darry goes on a trip

Darry goes on a trip

Dally ran up to Mr. Cade. Mr. Cade was a short grumpy man of his late 50s. Pony and Bailey watched the man get one more good kick and the smell of beer was everywhere. Mrs. Cade was on the porch looking down at her husband with a disturbed distorted face. Dally was tall, lean and used his height to unnerve Mr. Cade.

"Mr. Cade don't your dare touch Johnny once more." yelled Dally.

Mr. Cade looked up at the boy and said, "Shut your mouth young man! I plan to do whatever I like to my son, with or without your permission!"

Ponyboy grabbed Baileys arm and pulled her closer to him. Dally pulled out a double sided switchblade, "Leave Johnny alone or I will use this!"

Bails eyes widened and so did Mr. Cade's. "Fine! Take the boy, I was done with him anyways."

Mr. Cade pushed by Dally and went up to his wife. Bails ran towards Johnny. Johnny moaned and with Dally's help, they got him back to the Curtis house.

Johnny has sustained busies on his arms, legs, shoulder, and back. Bailey took out some ice and cold meat to help with the swelling. She kept looking over at Dally and Ponyboy. Ponyboy was reading a book called Anne of Green Gables. Dally sat on the couch and his face in his hands. Every few minutes, he would look over at Bailey and Johnny.

Johnny came around later on; he opened his eyes to Bailey's green eyes smiling at him. "He's up Dally." Bailey hollered.

Johnny could here thumping and Dally's face came into view. "You ok Johnny Boy?" he asked. Johnny nodded and grinned up at them.

Soda, Steve and Darry finally came home and everything went on back to normal and Johnny recovered fast.

The school week went fast. With the party that past Friday and the president dying it had been traumatic already. Johnny missed two days but came back the next day. Everything had the normal that Bailey liked.

On a Thursday night, Darry came home late with an upset face on. He looked at his family waiting for dinner and realized that Bailey was making it right in front of him.

"Do you want Mayo with your sandwich Darry?" Bails asked. She walked out of the kitchen with 3 plates in her arms, her hair wasn't in that typical pony and she was wearing a skirt and top. She put the food on the table and sat with Johnny and Pony.

The two boys were talking to each other and Darry grabbed a seat.

" I got some news for everyone!" Darry said. Pony looked up from his plate and asked, "What is it Darry?"

Darry looked up at his family and answered, "I'm going out of town for a few days and I am leaving Dally in charge!" Pony and Johnny grinned at Darry but Bailey looked angry.

"Darry, please don't leave!" Bails said.

Johnny looked up at Bailey. "What do you mean?" Darry asked. "I hate you leaving and if you do, I know it will be just crazy here."

Darry nodded and said, "Bails your just going to have to live with it." "Fine Darry" she said and got up from her seat.

The next day at school, Pony and Bailey ate lunch outside on the bleachers.

"What was up with you Bails last night?" Pony asked.

Bails looked up at him, "I'm afraid of Dally Winston."

"Aren't we all!" hollered Johnny coming up the stairs of the bleachers. Bails shook her head, she whispered, "Not the same way boys. You won't ever understand!"

Johnny grinned and sat next to her. "I'll protect you Bails!" he said as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into the arm and smiled to herself.

Johnny and Pony had after school study hall so Bailey went home alone. She could have waited around for them but Steve was driving home she safer walking. The socs had been leaving her alone finally and he was so grateful. She got home and run up the stairs, threw her bag on the bed and changed into some jeans and a blouse and jacket. As she walked downstairs she heard the screen door slam. Her hopes sank as she saw Dally Winston looking in the fridge.

"You aren't going to find anything there dally?" she said leaning on the railing. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Come on lets go to the dairy queen. My treat bails." He said. She nodded and fallowed out to his mustang and hoped in. They ate burgers and had ice cream. The evening was near sunset and as they neared home Dally pulled the car to the side road.

"What are you doing Dally?" bailey asked.

He turned to his side and answered, "You haven't said more then 2 words to me tonight. Why?"

She looked with her green eyes at him, "I'm scared of you Dally Winston!"

He smirked and retorted, "I ain't scared of you and I know you would put of a good fight. Your perfect for Johnny boy."

Bailey looked distressed for a second and said, "Thanks Dally!"

Another touching moment by Dally Winston. Trust me he wouldn't hurt Johnny boy ever but Bailey is falling for him maybe just maybe?

Wait will the next chapter!

Lighthope1


	5. New reasons and mistakes

New mistakes

Bailey woke early and changed into a skirt and blouse. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and ran down the hall skipping steps to reach the kitchen. Her hair fell in small loose strands around her head and she pulled out some fruit and yogurt.

A soft breathing came close by and she closed the refrigerator door to see Johnny sleeping on the couch rolled up into a small ball. She finished her meal and opened the front door quietly to not wake anyone up. Bail's borrowed Pony's bike and rode off to school. She thought nobody would know she was there at the school. It was a Saturday and dead quiet. She reached the bleachers and sat in the highest row and began to write in her notebook. The sun slowly climbed in the sky and woke the world around her. She heard cars down the street and the birds in the trees. Bails thought about her life here and the letter in the mail she had gotten the day before. She had opened it at least twenty times that morning. It lay in her hand the letter now slightly creased.

Dear Bailey Clare,

How are you? I know I haven't written in months but I think its time for you to come home. I know you love it with your cousins but I think this will be best. I don't have the time to pick you up but I know you would be able to get a ride from one of your friends. As your mother I ask you to come home as soon as possible. You have over stayed with your cousin Darry and I think its time to move on to Aunt Ann's cottage in Maine till you graduate high school. She thinks being raised with all boys will do you more harm then good. Please write as soon as you can.

With much love,

Mother

Bails whipped the tears from her face and tried to finish her letter telling her mother how much she didn't want to leave. After the sun raised to high that it hurt her eyes she got up and walked to pony's bike and got on it. She rode through the town, up every street and down ever hill, trying to find a way to tell the boys her dilemma. She decided not to tell them till her never letter came from home, she finally reached the house and found the Darry's truck still there and the back screen door unlocked like she left it. As Bails walked in the screen door she looked at the clock that read just about noon.

The couch was empty, and the house was dead silent. She went up to her room and fell asleep to stressed to worry where the boys where. She woke in the late evening and latterly rolled out of bed and at the feet of Dally Winston. She rubbed her eyes like a young child and looked up into his cold eyes. He bent down and said, "We have been looking all over for you." She yawned and whispered, "Been here since this….I can't remember." Bails yawned again and got up slowly. Dally just stared at her with an amused face and then said, "If I didn't like you this much I wouldn't have let you sleep longer." Bailey grinned at him and followed Dally down the stair case. Darry sat on the couch his face not amused, Ponyboy and Johnny in the corner with Soda sitting on the piano bench.

Bails looked at Ponyboy first, he looked sad and nervous. "Bailey Clare! When I am talking to you, please look at me!" Dally barked. Bails straightened and turned to her cousin. "I did leave without a note but I thought I would be back before everyone got up." Dally crossed his arms and said, "It's dangerous to be out in Tulsa that early with no supervision." Bails shouted, "Why can't you just let me handle all of it on my own?" Soda tried to stop the shouting, "Now Bails come on think about this." Bails glared reached her cousin soda and she shouted, "Stay out of this coke!" A small grin climbed his mouth and he pulled away. "You're sometimes harder to handle then I ever wished for. I thought a girl would help this family!" Bails uncrossed her arms, "You wish will come true. I will leave."

Her tears ran down her face as she turned to run up the stairs but Dally Winston blocked her way. She shoved around him but he grabbed her shoulder and walked her towards the door. "I'll handle her from this point." He said to Darry. "Now wait a minute Dally!" shouted Darry before his voice was cut off by the slamming door. Bails let Dally guided her to the car before she started talking. "Get in the car Bailey." Dally said. Bails shook her head and then said, "I am not going anywhere." Dally laughed and said, "You are as stubborn as they come. Now get in the car." She finally gave in and sat in the old mustang. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered. "Away from here like you wanted." He simply said while zooming off into the dusty road that led onward. The evening sun drifting downward and Dally's mustang lights showing the way.

Bailey fell asleep and let the breeze pull at her hair. As the new sun rose in the morning wakening her from her dreams, reality crashed down on her. She moved her face towards the figure driving and opened her eyes. "Dally?" she said lightly. He squeezed her shoulder and whispered, "Where here!"

Well this is for all the fans of this story that I hadn't written for a good 4 months. I'm sry I hadn't until now. Please enjoy.

Lighthope1


End file.
